Cement-based materials are used extensively in the construction industry. These materials exhibit a number of desirable properties but their use should also take into account certain limitations. For example, cementitious materials can exhibit a wide range of deformation due to loading, moisture and/or thermal effects. Further, the combination of internal chemical processes e.g. hydration, and loss of water with the drying of concrete, can result in large dimensional changes leading to cracking for building elements subjected to restraint. In addition, creep is another time dependant material factor contributing to dimensional changes. These issues can be particularly problematic in the case of cement-based wall panels since significant movements will cause widening of joints and/or cracking that may present an unsightly aesthetic problem or allow the ingress of moisture through joints into buildings or to reinforcements causing corrosion and degradation of concrete.
Cement-based building materials also tend to exhibit a relatively high carbon footprint since the production of constituent ingredients tends to be energy intensive.
Against this background, it would be desirable to provide an alternative material that can be used in the building industry, or related industries such as mining and oil and gas sectors, that does not suffer the property-based limitations of cement-based materials. It would also be desirable to provide an alternative to cement-based materials that has a lower carbon footprint.